The Unwelcome Guest
by mrhutch98
Summary: Nico gets a visitor that he doesn't want to face.


**Please review! All the reviews of my other stories inspired me to write this soooo... the more reviews the more inspiration and motivation!  
**

* * *

If you were to ask me how the day was this morning I probably wouldn't give you a dirty look and _maybe_ I might of even said it was good. Maybe. If you were to ask me now, you'd get a very, very different answer.

The feel around camp was decent. Everyone seemed happy, pumped up even. Campers roamed about, some even smiling at me. This is not a normal thing. Usually, campers would look at me like I was going to devour their souls or something. Let's be real here, does it look like I devour any type of soul? I know I should probably eat more, trust me I hear the same thing from Hazel and Jason, but I just don't have an appetite.

"Nico! You wanna spar?" Jason calls. Oh gods, not again. I appreciate his kindness, but that guy seriously doesn't let up. Ever. It's like he's obsessed with me.

"Ummm... Sure" I reply. I really don't want to but one thing I've learned from Jason is that no is never an answer. He urges me to follow him and reluctantly I do. On our way, we pass Percy and Annabeth. Oh joy. Percy has to be all friendly and decides to stop us.

"What are you guys up to?" Percy asks. I start to nervously twist my skull ring. Get a grip. It's just Percy Jackson.

"We're just about to go spar." Jason replies. He looks over to me and notices my nervousness.

"Oohhh can we join? I'd love to kick your butt!" Percy says. Shocking. Those two always have had this strange need to be competitive.

"I'm so going to kick your butt Jackson! Don't you even spread lies like that." Jason says.

"Jason!" I hiss, quiet enough so that Percy can't here. Jason turns to me.

"Come on Nico! It'll be fun I promise." Jason pleads. I roll my eyes. I have a feeling that this will be anything but fun.

"Fine!" I sigh. Jason does a mini celebration and they start walking again. Annabeth smiles and nods at me. Ew. It's not that I don't like her, it's just that now I have to respond pleasantly. I am not good at that. I try to put on the best smile I can and nods back. She grabs Percy's arm.

"I think something's terribly wrong! Nico di Angelo just smiled at me." Annabeth says with a slight smirk. Percy gasps.

"Do you need medical attention!" Percy asks. Why must Aphrodite curse me? Why must I like such a moron?

"It can't be that shocking! All I did was smile. Relax." I say. Jason pouts.

"You never smile at me! Why does she get a smile?" Jason whines.

"Don't test me." I warn. An explosion is heard from a distance. We all look towards the sound. We see metal flying everywhere. No worries, it's just another one of Leo's failures blowing up again.

"I think this is the fourth time this week." Annabeth says.

"It's the fifth." I correct. You know, maybe human interaction isn't too horrible. Then another ruckus erupts. Campers start to run towards the big house. I was thinking we should go back to the cabins but no. The heroes have to be heroes. Jason grabs my arm and drags me after him as we race to the big house. When we get there the sight before me makes me want to just sink into the ground. I can recognize the coldness of the man.

"Eros." A camper mutters. Why! Hasn't he ruined my life enough! Why is he here? I look over at Jason and the color is out of his face.

"Jason we got to get out of here!" I whisper.

"Agreed." Jason says. As we turn to run Eros decides to speak up.

"Running again I see. I thought you would have learned from last time Nico di Angelo." Eros says. The crowd turns to look at me.

"What is he talking about?" Percy asks. I look away from him. I can't do this today. I just can't.

"Why are you here!?" Jason spats at the god. Eros actually grins.

"Things have gotten boring I suppose. I felt that I needed some entertainment. I have a feeling my mother would agree." Eros says. He looks straight at me. "Care to admit something to someone?" Why does this have to happen to me! I feel a lone bead of sweat run down the side of my face.

"Stop hiding! You know that love always wins! You can't hide this forever." Eros says. I back away. Jason steps in front of me.

"Leave him alone! For the love of Zeus haven't you already pestered him enough?" Jason says. I haven't enjoyed Jason so much in my entire life. Percy looks at me.

"What's wrong? Do you like someone? It's ok we won't judge you!" Percy says. Oh sure you won't. I know he's lying. I just know it. Everyone will just hate me like they do now.

"You don't know what you're saying!" I yell at Percy. I can't do this in front of the camp. I just can't. I turn and run off. I run as fast as my legs can carry me.

"Running again. Always hiding. Love will find you Nico, and love will be known." Eros calls after me. I don't look back, but I know I'm being followed. Probably Jason and Percy. Maybe even Annabeth. I run to my cabin and shut the door. I need to leave. Like now. I can hear footsteps outside my door. I can't do this. I have to go. Before I shadow travel away, I start to hear voices outside the door.

"Don't you dare go in there Percy!" Jason warns.

"Why not? He's my friend too. I'm worried about him. You can't hog him all the time Grace!" Percy replies.

"You don't understand. You'll never understand. I've tried to be friends with that boy. I've tried with all my heart and soul. You haven't." Jason yells. "You won't help at all!"

"You shut your mouth!" Percy yells. I assume a fight breaks out by the thunderous sounds outside.

"Knock it off! Percy! Jason! Stop!" I hear Annabeth scream. The thunderous sound ends.

"Now, all three of us are going to go in there and comfort him. You two will behave and no fighting! Got it?" Annabeth says. I hear them both mutter in agreement. I sigh. Maybe Eros is right, I should stop running. I hear a knock on the door.

"Come in." I say. Annabeth, Jason, and Percy come in, Annabeth in the middle.

"Are you ok?" Annabeth asks. She genuinely looks concerned.

"I'm fine." I mutter. Jason gives Percy a dirty look.

"Are you sure?" Percy asks. "Look, you know we won't judge you on who you like. You should know that." Anger boils up inside me.

"Oh stop your lying!" I yell. Jason frowns.

"He's not lying Nico." Jason says. I can actually believe him, seeing how he reacted the first time. My door swings open again, this time Piper and Leo show up. Oh great. More people to lie to me.

"What just happened was so not cool." Piper says. I roll my eyes.

"What was he talking about?" Leo asks. Jason gives Leo a mean glare. I sigh. I feel like I can do it now. People already think I'm a freak, might as well give them another reason.

"Yea, you know you can trust us." Percy says. Annabeth nods in agreement.

"You don't have to tell them If you don't want to." Jason says. He glares at all of them.

"I've got a crush. A disgusting crush that makes me a disgusting person." I spit out.

"You got a crush on a pile of poop?" Leo asks. Jason gives him a deadly look.

"No... I kinda... sorta... maybe... like Percy." I whisper. Jason jumps defensively to my side.

"That's it?" Leo asks.

"Shut up Valdez!" Jason barks. Who needs a guard dog when you have Jason.

"Nico, that does not make you disgusting." Piper says. "Love is Love. I should know, my mother is love."

"She's right. You're not disgusting at all." Annabeth says. "Anyone who thinks that is an idiot."

"I told you they'd accept you." Jason whispers. I peek up at Percy, who looks shocked.

"Nico... Don't say that." Percy says. "You're fine just the way you are."

"No one cares about that. Don't hate on yourself." Leo says. He looks at Jason, maybe for a look of approval.

"We like you just the way you are... Well maybe we'd like you more if you smiled a bit more." Percy says. I roll my eyes again. This wasn't as bad as I thought. They all come in like they're going to hug me. There's no way in Hades that's going to happen.

"Don't touch me!" I warn. They all move back.

"Sorry, forgot you didn't like affection." Jason says.

"Unless it's from.." Leo starts. Jason's glare quickly ends that sentence.

"I told you Love will always find you." Eros says. I frantically start to look around. Oh gods I can't see him! "That wasn't too bad now was it?"

"Go away!" I say. I am tired of hearing that voice!

"Love never leaves. Even when you don't think it's there, it is." Eros says. "But, you're truthfulness does mean I must go. Goodbye Nico di Angelo." I bury my head into my arms. I can not stand that voice!

"So... is that what happened in Split?" Piper asks. Jason nods.

"Is that why you were super defensive over him?" Leo asks. Jason nods.

"I hate to sound rude, but can you please get out of my cabin? I want to take a nap." I say. That may or may not be a lie.

"You heard him! Get out!" Jason says, guiding them out of my cabin. I fall onto my bed and sigh. I do admit, it kinda feels good to get it off my chest. I guess time will tell If they really do judge me. Hopefully not, but who knows. Love is a dangerous game.


End file.
